Just As Playful As A Father To His Sparklings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Primus gets caught in Sideswipe's prank meant for Sunstreaker, the red Twin flees the base in fear. Can Primus find him and show him that he's not mad about the prank? Tickle story! Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Just As Playful As A Father To His Sparklings**

Sideswipe giggled to himself as he knew this would be his best prank yet on his brother. Lately, they had declared a prank war on each other and had been getting each other good with their pranks, but they were also careful to make sure no one else got caught in the pranks by accident. They didn't want to risk the kids getting hurt or worse getting Optimus on the prank. They knew better.

He set up the glitter and pink paint, knowing his twin would absolutely flip out. "Okay, now to make sure no one else gets caught in it," he said to himself and double-checked to make sure only his brother would set off the prank. "Okay, here we go."

He had just put the stuff away when the others came in through the base door and were looking pleased. "Those criminals didn't stand a chance," Arcee said with a smirk.

"Especially with you riding on their tails despite their cat calls to you," Soundwave said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," she groaned. "I hate cat calls."

Starscream drew closer to her. "Don't let those rude punks ruin the rest of the day," he said. "Perhaps you and I can have a race later?"

She looked at him, smirking. "You asking me out, Star?" She asked.

"Oh, no, Arcee. Just offering a friendly challenge," he replied, though there was a slight blush on his face.

Soundwave smirked. "I believe that is called a date, Starscream," he said in amusement.

Starscream spluttered a bit before Arcee laughed and kissed his cheek. "A race sounds terrific later on," she said, smiling at him and making him smile back at her.

Megatron chuckled. "It could be a celebration date, since you two caught those criminals," he said. "Good work."

"Thanks," Starscream said. "But we all pitched in, so it was a team effort."

Optimus nodded. "And a good one at that," he said.

"Indeed," came a voice and they turned to a doorway where footsteps were heard and a familiar form came out. Before anyone could greet him, a small explosion sounded out and pink paint and glitter fell all over Primus, who was surprised, as were the others, except for Sideswipe.

The red Twin was frozen in shock and began freaking out inside before turning and running out of the base as if Unicron himself was on his heels. The others turned to find him gone and realized what had happened, especially Sunstreaker. "He meant that prank for me," he said quietly.

While he would have normally gotten upset about his brother pulling such a prank, he could help but feel sympathy at his brother's fear to have caught Primus in the prank instead. He tried calling out to his brother through the bond, but all he got was fear.

After the shock wore off, Primus smiled, amused. "Well, a clever trap," he said.

Sunstreaker approached cautiously. "Sir, my brother meant that prank for me," he said, his voice respectful. "Please don't be upset at him."

The large bot smiled again and placed a hand on the gold Twin's shoulder. "I'm not upset at your brother, young one," he said, his voice gentle. "But I am going to go find him and show him that he has nothing to fear."

With that, the large bot headed out while the others smiled, especially Red Alert, who knew Primus wouldn't stop until he found Sideswipe and no doubt tickled him to cheer him up, as the large bot had done for him in the past.

* * *

_Outside the base, in a small canyon..._

Sideswipe had hoped to get past the small canyon beside the base before transforming and hitting the road, but when he turned and saw Primus literally only a few steps behind him, a shriek left him and he turned to run faster, panicking as he suddenly came to a dead end and turned to face the large bot behind him. The red Twin trembled as he fell to the ground, optics wide as he looked up at the bot, confused at first to see the amusement in Primus' optics.

"Well, well, what do I have here?" The large bot cooed with a smile. "A little sparkling who has earned a tickle torture."

Hearing those words, Sideswipe let out a small squeak, curling up into himself as Primus kneeled down and loomed over him, hands outstretched and fingers wiggling. This made the bot let out a squeak and giggle despite the fact that Primus wasn't even touching him yet.

"And look at that," Primus said with a smile. "You still act the way you did as a sparkling when you were going to be tickled."

The red bot blushed at that, a little embarrassed, but staying curled up, knowing that despite trying to protect his tickle spots, the bot who was Cybertron would break through his defenses and tickle him silly.

Primus hovered his wiggling fingers over his captive, smiling as Sideswipe continued to squeak and giggle. "And now...," he said, pausing for dramatic effect before his wiggling fingers finally 'attacked' the red bot's sides. "I've got you, little one!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sideswipe laughed, completely losing it as the larger bot tickled him.

"Oh, yes, my little one," the large bot cooed teasingly. "Laugh, little one."

As the tickling fingers moved to his underarms, Sideswipe's squirming grew more desperate and he kicked his legs out in hopes of gaining some leverage to try and escape, but large, gentle hands grabbed his ankles and secured them under one arm and one free hand tickled his pedes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" The red Twin pleaded through his laughter.

"Oh, no. Not for quite a while, young bot. Cootchie, cootchie, coo! I want to hear that laughter," Primus cooed again. "Laugh, my little sparkling."

The teasing made it even worse and Sideswipe was blushing as he laughed, squirming as the gentle fingers tickled his pedes relentlessly before moving up to his lower legs and then back to his stomach and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Primus smiled at seeing how the young mech was in stitches, but also noticed how the bot was starting to gasp for air. Having mercy, he gave Sideswipe a break to catch his breath. The red Twin all but collapsed against the ground, taking deep vents to catch his breath. "I'm not finished with you yet, my little mechling," the large bot said teasingly, smiling again at hearing his 'victim' give a cute squeak at hearing that.

After a bit, Sideswipe felt large hands pick him up and hold him in the larger bot's lap as the two arms came around him securely, holding him in place. "Time to make you laugh again, little one," the large bot teased before gently removing the armor from around the red bot's neck, exposing the sensitive area, to which he blew a big raspberry right into the crook of Sideswipe's neck.

The mech jumped with a squeal. "AAAAAAHHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHERE!" He pleaded as more raspberries were blowing into his neck before the raspberries switched to playful, yet gentle, nibbling and then to quick, little ticklish kisses that the large mech kept planting into the red bot's neck.

These actions caused Sideswipe to squeal, squeak, and snort all at once, though the last one was when quick,little kisses were planted on his neck. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Who is my ticklish little sparkling?" Primus asked with a fond smile.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP TEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASING MEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Sideswipe laughed out, though it was difficult to talk. "IHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAD IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT!"

"Oh you can't, hmm?" The large bot cooed. "Then tell me, who is my ticklish little sparkling?"

He returned to blowing raspberries into the bot's number one tickle spot and Sideswipe squealed louder, trying to talk, but his laughter made that impossible. "Tell me, Sideswipe, who is my ticklish little sparkling?" Primus asked him, smiling at the young mech's laughter.

Still laughing, the red Twin tried to speak. "MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" He squealed out as he felt the gentle nibbles to his neck, which tickled like crazy. "IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI'M YOUR TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLISH LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHITLE SPAHAHAHAHAHAHARKLING!"

Hearing the laughed out response to his question, Primus stopped the tickle torture for real, much to his captive's relief. Sideswipe was in tears from laughing so much and was still giggling as he opened up his optics to see the larger bot smiling at him, but when he moved his hands, the poor bot squeaked cutely, curling up to try and protect himself from another tickle torture.

Primus laughed warmly at seeing this and heard the red mech squeak cutely again as he saw the larger bot move closer. "Come here, my little one," the benevolent bot said, picking up the tired Twin into his arms.

Sideswipe went limp and curled up into the strong, gentle arms while a hand stroked his helm. "Now, I must admit, that was a good prank," he heard the larger bot say. "There have not been many who dared to prank me."

The red mech blushed in embarrassment. "Um, that prank was actually meant for my brother," he admitted.

Primus chuckled. "I know," he said. "But you ran off before I could tell you I wasn't upset."

The bot looked sheepish, which made the other bot laugh warmly as he carried him back to the base, stroking his helm gently. This helped Sideswipe to relax before he saw the paint and glitter was still on the large bot and he began snickering over how ridiculous the pink paint looked on Primus.

The large bot looked down at him curiously before figuring out the red Twin was laughing about the paint still on the larger bot and he smirked. "My, my, Sideswipe," he said with a smirk. "Are you already eager for some more tickles?"

The young mech got all squeaky and flustered, making Primus laugh again before using his powers to get the paint and glitter off him and it wasn't long before they came to the command center, but found only Sunstreaker there and the gold Twin looked relieved that his brother was okay. "Come here, Sunstreaker," the benevolent bot said warmly as he pulled the other into a hug.

Having not been held like that since he and his brother were sparklings, Sunstreaker welcomed the embrace with some hesitation, but that went away as Primus stroked his helm gently too and hugged the brothers close. "My little mechlings," he said gently.

The Twins hugged him, one feeling much better after a tickle torture and the other who had been worried about his brother, but both were happy as Primus had proven to them that he was just as playful as a father to his sparklings.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
